


autumn reflections and dancing leaves

by Sapphic-Mia (JMoonrise)



Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Family Fluff, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/Sapphic-Mia
Summary: Lena plays with the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck, fingers twisting in the silky strands, pressing her lips to the column of Kara’s neck. “I’m happy. So there’s a mess everywhere and no fresh laundry, the kids are happy. You’re happy.” She shrugs, burrowing deeper into Kara’s chest.“I am very happy,” Kara crows, patting Lena’s flyaways to no avail.Or the sort of prequel to ‘cause i know that it’s delicate
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951243
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	autumn reflections and dancing leaves

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Fall prompt for Supercorptober, but also I kept thinking of our little Danvers-Luthor clan in Delicate and had to write it.

She parks the car, shoulders lowering incrementally, the stress from the work day dissipating. She steps out of the Mercedes, sweeping back some of the wisps, her chest rising as she inhales.

The air is cool, bordering on California cold, the air is fragrant with spices and decay, the trees are on fire, burning in shades of scarlet, gold, and orange. Soon enough with the oncoming chill of winter, the trees will stand naked, devoid of any color until the spring bloom. But for now the trees lining her street are vibrant. She smiles as leaves dance in the air before slowly floating to the ground.

The sky is blue, no hint of rain on the horizon. The sun hangs low in the sky, night quickly approaching as they fully transition into fall. The changing of seasons was fast, fall snuffing out the lingering warmth of summer, preparing them for the onslaught of winter.

She enters her home, a slight frown marring her features when nothing but silence pierces the air. The home is warm and there’s the scent of pumpkin and apple teasing the air, but there’s no sign of another presence. She slides out of her heels, sighing gratefully as she curls her toes into the thick carpet. She stretches the arches of her feet a few times as she sheds her extra layers.

She leaves behind her briefcase as she moves further into the home, her mouth curling into a soft grin when she finds the untidy kitchen, baking sheets with cookies left to cool, mixing bowls and spoons in the sink, dough and batter coating the counters, a puddle of milk, some egg shell pieces, and she has to laugh at the mess left behind. She’s less surprised and shakes her head fondly, knowing she’s the only one who doesn’t mind cleaning.

An apple pie sits on the island, a few slices cut out. There’s a pumpkin one resting on the cooling rack, untouched.

At the sign of life, she decides to explore in the hopes of finding the creator of the mess. She pokes her head into the family room, finding it empty, but not devoid of mess either. There are glue sticks, scraps of construction paper, cap-less markers, broken crayons scattered all over the place. A few crafts adorn the surface of the coffee table.

She bypasses her office and heads up the stairs, releasing her hair from the tight ponytail as she climbs. “Ahhh,” she sighs happily, the tension dissolving almost immediately.

Her bedroom is clear. There are clothes piled in a corner and she rolls her eyes, it was supposed to be laundry day. She shrugs, deciding the laundry will keep as she moves to her dresser, sliding open a drawer and pulling out a faded Midvale High hoodie before traipsing to the closet in search of jeans. She trades her work attire for something more comfortable and less restricting when she hears it.

There’s a loud shriek from the direction of her window. She peers out the streaked glass, eyes sparkling with delight when she finds what she’s been looking for all along. Down below is the loves of her life.

She slides on a pair of fuzzy socks and laces her tennis shoes, rushing down the stairs to join her family. She peels open the backdoor and is rewarded with the sound of giggling and screaming. Two girls chase each other, strawberry blonde hair flies behind them, laughing merrily as they pass her. In the middle of the circus, a blonde woman rakes leaves, though Lena suspects it has nothing to do with clearing the yard.

As soon as she finishes with the large mound, two smaller children jump into the piles, throwing leaves and rolling around in the crunchy mess.

“And what exactly happened in my house?” She calls out, smirking inwardly when everyone freezes, turning in her direction.

There’s a small delay before the children scramble in her direction, screeching loudly as they rush at her. “Mama!!!!” Their faces are sweet and flushed when their arms wrap around her, each of them chirping over the other to be heard.

She kisses all of their little faces, laughing as some of the words filter through the din of their squeaks. “Hi babies,” she smoothes back some of the hair on her youngest daughter’s curly mane. She’s long given up on taming the mass, reserving the arguments for school mornings. With her kids on fall break, she’s managed to save a lot of energy without her daily disagreement with Orla.

Her son clings to her leg as she attempts to move forward, while her eldest children go back to their game of make believe, using their play structure in their games, sliding and jumping off the play set. She heads for wife— who smiles sheepishly at her, shrugging helplessly— and pulls on the lapels of her flannel, bringing her in for a thorough kiss. Lena keeps it PG for her kids, but does manage a little tease of her tongue before pulling away with a smirk. 

She licks her lips, cinnamon and apple coats her tongue. “Mhm.”

“Ew,” Liam says, burying his face in her leg as Orla giggles and covers her eyes.

“How were the imps today mommy?”

“Well mama, they were real monsters. They made a mess wherever they went and were just so _bad_.”

Lena hums and lightly smacks Kara’s chest, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist. “You guys are the worst at cleaning.”

Kara presses her lips to Lena’s forehead. “That’s why we are so thankful for you. Goodness knows we’d be living in a pigsty without you around.”

“Don’t I know it,” she mumbles, soaking in the warmth of Kara’s embrace. “Luckily you’ll always have me around. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. It’s been a busy day.” 

“I saw,” she deadpans. “It would’ve been hard to miss with the kitchen and family room and the lack of clean laundry. But I don’t care about any of that.”

“You don’t?”

Lena notes the confusion in Kara’s voice and shakes her head. “Nope, it doesn’t matter to me.”

“May I ask why not?” Ordinarily, frustration is the emotion she’d feel in this situation, but she can’t conjure any of that today.

The whispering rustle of the leaves is audible in the canopies of flame above them. The autumn breeze moves around them, tousling Lena’s pin straight hair and caressing Kara’s golden waves. There’s the fragrance of earth surrounding them and all Lena can think of is the steady sense of joy flowing through her.

Lena plays with the hair at the nape of Kara’s neck, fingers twisting in the silky strands, pressing her lips to the column of Kara’s neck. “I’m happy. So there’s a mess _everywhere_ and no fresh laundry _,_ the kids are happy. You’re happy.” She shrugs, burrowing deeper into Kara’s chest.

“I am very happy,” Kara crows, patting Lena’s flyaways to no avail.

Orla twirls around them, choreographing a dance with the wind and leaves, welcoming the new season. While the song is silent to them, Orla hears the music of autumn, and smiles widely as she tosses leaves in the air, head thrown back, the wind playing with her hair. And she reminds Lena of a fairy as she leaps around. If she didn’t know better, she would think her daughter was flying.

Liam carefully inspects his garden of autumnal flowers, making sure his sisters don’t trod too close, protective of his _babies_. He talks to them, encouraging them to grow strong and pretty. He adjusts the little laminated title cards, his face coated with a thin layer of dirt.

Oona and Eilís shriek and squeal in their game of tag, unbothered by the crisp air and little gusts of wind that blow their hair in their faces. The faint orange glow of the sun brings out the golden and red colored hues.

The earth crunches beneath them as they make their way across the vibrant, multicolored carpet. “We made some apple cider too.”

“Mhm sounds good, and I saw that you guys spoiled your dinner with pie.”

Kara squeezes her waist. “It was good pie,” she defends, her tone playful. “Besides that was the last one. We ate the other four.”

“You guys ate four pies?” She tries to hide her incredulity. She sometimes forgets that her family could eat the contents of their fridge in a day. “Seven, there were a few pumpkin pies in there too. There was also the pumpkin spice donut holes we made for breakfast.”

“And you didn’t save any for me?”

“They’re _vultures_ Lena, vultures.”

Lena and Kara do a few laps around their backyard, discussing their days, entertaining the idea of a trampoline, and creating plans for the twins upcoming seventh birthday. “It all happens so fast,” she says, thinking of a few autumns ago when they were expectant parents, sitting out on their patio, dreaming of days where they would watch the beauty of autumn unfold, her kiss of slumber bringing nature to a hush, the disappearance of green into bewitching shades before the dreary, cloud filled days of winter that end too soon.

For now Lena relishes in the breath of fresh air that fills her with a sense of life, the cuddles on the couch when the children come in from the cold with drippy noses and pink cheeks, the warmth of the mug bringing feeling back to her fingers, the constant smell of spices as Kara bakes her way through the season. Though the shifting of the seasons means her children return to school and there’s less time for them as a family, she savors the moments where they just get to exist and the rest of the world fades away. 

She loves fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [ _tumblr_](https://jmoonrise.tumblr.com).


End file.
